Last Breath
by CaptainP
Summary: Scott debe seguir su vida, él lo sabe. Pero nunca podrá superar a Isaac, porque lo ama.


**Advertencia**:_ Suicidio, y oh no puedo creer que acabo de escribir esto. También tiene una relación hombre/hombre por lo que si no te gusta no leas._

**Last Breath.**

Cuando algo como eso sucede, miras atrás. Piensas en cada conversación, en cada palabra, mirada, suspiro, en cada mínimo detalle, y ves ahí indicios, nunca puedes estar seguro de si era obvio o si solo ves cosas fuera de lugar. No puedes estar seguro de en que momento comenzó todo, si cuando sonreía y te lo creías era una sonrisa falsa. No puedes saber de si estaba ocurriendo y no lo viste. Hasta que ocurre.

El suicidio de un ser querido es duro, nunca lo superas por completo. Constantemente te preguntas ¿fue mi culpa? ¿pude haber hecho algo? E incluso si no es tu culpa, si no había nada que pudieras hacer, te culpas. Dices que pudiste haberlo visto venir, que si te hubieras dado cuenta a tiempo nada de eso hubiera pasado. Podrías verlo sonreír, ver como se sonrojaba cuando le decías algo lindo. Podrías abrazarlo y sentir su aroma, podrían sentarse bajo la lluvia sin preocuparse porque al día siguiente estarían enfermos.

Pero ya no está. Y debes seguir adelante. No debes pensar en tu última conversación con él, ni en el último abrazo, ni el último beso. Porque cuando lo haces sabes que estás perdido. La tristeza y melancolía se apoderarán de ti, y las lágrimas no pararán hasta que te duermas. Porque no estuviste ahí, no notaste cuando él sufría en silencio. No estuviste ahí en su último respiro. Y él no estará ahí nunca más. No lo escucharás desearte suerte antes de un juego de lacrosse, no estará ahí con una sonrisa diciendo que confía en ti. Porque eso es lo que Isaac hacía, confiaba en ti. Si hubieras notado algo él te habría contado lo que pasaba, pero no lo notaste. Y él ya no está. Por tu culpa.

Allison te abrazará, pero no se sentirá bien, porque ella no es Isaac, no la puedes amar de la forma en que lo amabas a él. Stiles estará ahí, como el mejor amigo que es, pero no se sentirá bien, porque él no es Isaac, él no te entiende de la forma en que Isaac lo hacía. Tu madre te abrazará antes de irte a dormir, pero no se sentirá de la forma en que se sentía cuando lo hacía Isaac. Y cuando te vayas a dormir él no estará junto a ti, con una sonrisa traviesa, porque tu madre no dejaba que durmieran en la misma cama, ni en la misma habitación, y no podrás abrazarlo toda la noche, ni podrás susurrar cuanto lo amas hasta quedarte dormido.

Y todo se siente mal sin él, los días pasan y las personas te ven como si estuvieras muriendo, y es como si lo estuvieras, porque una parte de ti murió junto con Isaac. A pesar de estar pálido y con ojeras tu sonríes, no es tu mejor sonrisa porque dejaste de sonreír de verdad en el momento en que Isaac dejó de respirar, pero sonríes y ellos se aferran a esa sonrisa e intentan lo más que pueden por creer cuando dices que está bien. Saben que no lo está, tu también lo sabes. Pero ya nada importa.

Te torturas todas las tardes al llegar a tu casa, encerrado en tu pieza, lees la carta que él dejo una y otra vez, a pesar de que te la sabes de memoria, las simples cinco lineas que él dejó, en las que decía que ya no podía seguir, pidiendo que siguieras con tu vida sin él, incluso cuando sabes que al escribir ello pensaba que no valía lo suficiente para que su muerte afectara tu vida. Lo conocías tan bien, y aún así no pudiste ver como día a día el moría por dentro.

Cada vez que alguien dice Scott, no puedes evitar recordar como él lo decía, porque solo él podía hacerte sentir mariposas en el estómago al decir tu nombre. Más de una vez creíste escuchar su voz diciendo tu nombre, pero con el tiempo te acostumbraste a ello, incluso lo disfrutas, escuchar su voz en tu cabeza, porque en parte te gusta porque sientes que no te ha dejado del todo, y entonces cada vez que crees oírlo en lugar de levantar tu cabeza y buscarlo desesperado como hacías los primeros meses, sonríes y su sonrisa viene a tu cabeza, no puedes evitar extrañar como él siempre estaba ahí para devolver la sonrisa.

Y así con el tiempo aprendes a vivir, vuelves a vivir, sin tener a Isaac a tu lado. Vuelves a sonreír, no con tanta felicidad como cuando él estaba, pero aprendes a ser feliz y estar triste al mismo tiempo. Porque estás triste, y lo estarás por siempre. Y una parte de ti siempre estará muerta. Pero aprendes a vivir así. Nunca vuelves a amar a nadie. Allison se enamoró de Boyd, y él le correspondió, y te alegras por ella, porque la escuchas decir a Lydia que no puede seguir intentando hacer que funcione, es como estar con alguien muerto. Estás feliz que sea Boyd quien finalmente se enamore de ella, porque la entiende, ya que él perdió a Erica, aunque él realmente la perdió. Admiras la forma en que él pudo seguir adelante, superar la muerte de Erica y volverse a enamorar.

Tú nunca pudiste hacerlo, porque Isaac era tu todo.

Cuando escuchaa al guía del grupo de apoyo al que te han obligado a ir decir aquellas palabras es como si el dolor del primer día volviera a ti. Sientes como toda la sala te sofoca de la forma en que todo te sofocaba aquél día en que no podías encontrar a Isaac y la desesperación que sentiste cuando lo buscabas. Porque no, no puedes dejarlo ir. Te gustan esas cosas que te hacen recordarlo, y tal vez sea algo masoquista, pero quieres que las cosas se queden como están, porque están bien de esa forma. Nunca lo dejarás ir, porque dejarlo ir es como admitir que él ya no está, y nunca estarás listo para aceptar su muerte, puedes vivir sabiendo que no está, pero no dejarlo ir. Nunca lo dejarás ir, nunca aceptarás su muerte.

Dejas de ir al grupo de apoyo, tu madre intenta que vuelvas a ir, pero luego de decirle que no puedes volver ahí, de pedirle, de suplicarle que te deje seguir tu vida como está porque es lo mejor que podrás estar, sin importar a cuantos grupos de apoyo vayas y ella termina por acceder.

Stiles ya no habla tanto, sin embargo lo evitas. Pero un día él ya no puede más, te golpea, y no haces nada para detenerlo, porque sabes que lo mereces, un segundo golpe lo sigue, luego un tercero, cuarto y muchos más, llega un momento en que Stiles se cansa, está llorando, no lo habías notado hasta que comienza a hablar con voz rasposa, sabes que tiene un nudo en la garganta, habla muy rápido, sabes que ha estado mucho tiempo aguantado las palabras, en algún momento explotaría y no podría más, y fue en ese momento cuando ya no pudo más.

"Estás dañando a quienes te quieren, a mi, a tu madre, a Allison, incluso a Derek" seca un par de lágrimas y traga " No eres el único que sufre, Scott" y sabes que es cierto " Derek perdió a un miembro de su manada, Boyd perdió a otro amigo más, Yo perdí a un amigo, y estoy perdiendo a otro, si es que no te he perdido ya " sonríe sarcásticamente, lágrimas aún cayendo " No tienes el monopolio de sufrimiento. Y tampoco tienes que sufrir solo, yo quiero ayudarte, estar ahí para ti, por favor no nos alejes"

Te costo un par de semanas, hasta que finalmente volviste a hablar con Stiles, no hablaban mucho, pero sabías que no era la culpa de Stiles, que no podías simplemente apartarlo, porque él no se merecía eso. Pero finalmente volviste a ser un amigo como se debe con Stiles, porque eso hubiese querido Isaac. A él no le hubiese gustado que te apartaras de todos, debías seguir adelante por él.

No puedes negarlo, hubo días en los que sentías que odiaba a Isaac, decías que era un egoísta por haberte dejado así simplemente, y además pedirte que siguiera una vida normal, por no haber pensado en ti en el momento en que decidió acabar con su vida, que era un cobarde por irse y dejarte solo. Pero sinceramente no podías odiarlo, porque lo amabas.

Cuando cumpliste 26 años conociste a un chico, su nombre era Peter, tenía los mismos ojos de Isaac, el mismo pelo solo que de color negro, su forma de pararse te recordaba a Isaac. Conociste a Peter porque trabajaba en servicios sociales, y habían recibido una denuncia por maltrato familiar, Peter era golpeado y torturado física y psicológicamente por su padre. Adoptaste a Peter y aprendiste a vivir con una cicatriz en el corazón que Isaac había dejado, gracias a Peter porque era como un hijo para ti. Y cuando supo de Isaac te abrazó y confesó que admiraba a Isaac porque contrario a lo que pensaste muchas veces Isaac era valiente, no solo había vivido años siendo maltratado por su padre, sino que siguió adelante y finalmente hizo lo que él nunca se atrevió y terminó con su vida. Peter te ayudó a comprender la decisión de Isaac.

Nunca superaste a Isaac, nunca lo dejaste ir, nunca amaste a nadie de la forma en que lo amaste. Pero eras feliz de esa forma.

**Fin.**

* * *

Pueden odiarme, todo lo que quieran. Igual no me gusta mucho, ni siquiera se de donde salió esto, simplemente comencé a escribir y una vez que empecé ya no pude terminar hasta que ya era muy tarde para arrepentirme, ya lo había terminado. Y si lo lamento. Igual planeo escribir un Scisaac más lindo que no sea trágico y más largo (porque enserio, ¿alguien más notó lo corto que son mis párrafos?)

Perdón si alguna palabra está mal o si cambié la forma de narrar, es primera vez que escribo en segunda persona, normalmente escribo en tercera, así que de nuevo, perdón si cambié el narrador por ahí a tercera persona.


End file.
